Never Ending
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Donnie and Raph have a fight and Donnie takes off. Rina goes after him and they are ambushed. They are taken to Baxter and are put through a lot. Will they get out alive? Will Raph, Mikey, and Leo find out what happened? (This isn't a major love story. No details. May want to read The New Beginning before this. It will make more sense.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT! unfortunetly...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1<strong>

"Just one more drop and…" Donnie dropped the liquid into the vial and it started to bubble, "Uh oh." A huge explosion could be heard all the way to the other side of the sewers and Donnie was thrown into the family room.

"Woahhhhh!" Donnie fell on the floor and his brothers and sister came running to his aid.

"Donnie! Are you ok?" Leo asked helping him sit up.

Everything was spinning for Donnie and he felt sick, "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

Leo and Rina helped him onto the couch and he held his head until the spinning stopped. When it did he sank into the pillows and sighed.

"How many times have I told you Donnie to do your experiments somewhere else?!" Raph growled.

"Ummm, twice?" Donnie asked nervously.

"Donnie it's dangerous! One day you might blow up the lair, with everyone in it!" Raph crossed his arms. He knew he was right but Donnie just wouldn't listen to him. It made Raph frustrated.

"But where else could I do it Raph?" Donnie asked, "On the streets?"

"Well maybe! It would certainly be better for us!"

"You know what your problem is Raph?" Donnie spat, "You have no confidence in me and my experiments!"

"Well it's kinda' hard to when almost all of them blow up in our faces!" Raph pushed Donnie back on the couch.

"Who's here to help with your problems? Me! Who's here to help us get better when we're hurt? Me! Who's here to help you when you don't understand something? Me!" It was very rare to hear Donnie yell but Raph could make anyone angry, "If you don't appreciate that Raphie then maybe you should find yourself another turtle!"

"Well I bet we wouldn't miss you blowing us to Kingdom Kom!" Raph retorted.

"You know what?" Donnie stood up and stomped to the lair exit, "Fine! I don't need you! You just got your wish Raph!" Donnie stomped out the lair making himself heard.

"Good ridence!" Raph snarled stomping off to his room and slamming the door shut.

Rina looked at Mikey and Leo, "I'm going after him. Leo try to calm Raph down. Mikey help him. With Raph, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Rina said.

"Be careful topside Rina." Leo said.

"I will!" Rina called as she set off in search of her best friend.

Rina uncovered a manhole cover and climbed topside. She replaced the cover and ran to the shadows. She climbed a nearby fire escape to the rooftop.

"Now where could he be?" Rina mumbled. She headed off in a random direction and started searching. Rina soon found him and ran over to him.

"Donnie!"she called.

Donnie looked at her and smiled a bit. They were best friends but deep down in their hearts it was much more than that.

"Hey Rina." Donnie greeted her with cute smile of his that had a gap in it.

Rina sat next to him and they looked up at the stars together.

"Donnie you must know that Raph didn't mean what he said." Rina said softly.

Donnie frowned, "I know it's just… I really do feel that sometimes he doesn't trust me."

"But I do, and so does Leo and Mikey. Raph does too. He's just scared you'll get hurt." Rina looked deeply into Donnie's amber eyes.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Imagine, big tough Raphael, actually looking out for his brother!" Donnie chuckled. They stayed like that the rest of the night just watching the stars.

"Don. Do you think my parents are proud of me?" Rina asked suddenly.

Donnie was surprised at the question. She hadn't mentioned her parents since their fight with the Shredder.

"Yes, I think they are." Donnie wrapped his arm around his adopted sister.

"Awwww, how sweet. The two little lovebirds sitting on a roof K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

The two whipped around, their weapons drawn, to see Karai and an army of Foot ninjas behind her.

"Aw shell." Donnie whispered.

The ninjas attacked and the two friends fought as hard as they could.

"Donnie!" Rina shouted, "There are too many!"

"It's alright Rina!" Donnie called.

Suddenly Donnie heard a shriek and a grunt.

Donnie continued to fight as he saw Rina cut and bleeding, but still fighting her way towards her best friend. Then Rina saw something and she screamed a warning. She saw Bishop pointing a dart gun at Donnie! She ran over to him and pushed him out of the way just in time. Donnie hit the ground hard, stunned, as Rina slowly started to lose consciousness.

"Donnie…" was the last thing Rina said as the drug took over.

"Rina!" Donnie yelled as he ran to her side. She didn't move. Donnie checked for a pulse and sighed when he realized she was just asleep. But he couldn't celebrate yet. A Foot ninja came out of nowhere and it hit Donnie in the head with the handle of the blade.

"Nighty night turtles." Karai hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2**

"Come on Raphie!" Mikey whined, "Let's talk!"

"Go away Mikey!" A yell could be heard through the door.

"Hey Mikey, don't you think they've been gone for a while?" Leo asked with a worried expression on his face.

Mikey turned away from Raph's door, "Yeah they have been gone a while." Mikey replied.

"Maybe we should track their T-phones." Leo got up and walked to Donnie's lab. Fortunetly he'd taught Leo how to track their phones if Donnie wasn't there.

He pulled up the grid and he found his brother and sister moving around very quickly.

"It looks like they're fighting." Leo said.

The two watched completely oblivious to Raph silently standing in the doorway, watching.

The two blips moved around and then one moved very fast over to the other one. The other one seemed to be pushed aside and the first one didn't move again. The other one came back but then didn't move again.

"Well that can't be good." Mikey commented.

"Well? Are you two boneheads gonna come help them or not?" Leo and Mikey jumped as they heard Raph's voice behind them.

"Ok Raph. They are on Fifth Street." The three turtles exited the lair and went after their brother and sister.

_'We're coming Donnie and Rina. Hold on.'_ Leo thought.

* * *

><p>Donnie coughed as he came to. He couldn't open his eyes yet, but Donnie could tell that he was lying on a hard and cold floor. The air smelled musty and he couldn't feel the warmth of the sun.<p>

As Donnie regained strength he moaned as he managed to open his eyes. He looked around and saw bars and walls surrounding him. He was in a holding cell.

As the memories came flooding back Donnie suddenly remembered something important. Rina! She had been knocked out too!

Donnie looked around and saw the shape of a turtle in the dark.

"Rina!" Donnie shouted as he crawled over to her. He checked her pulse and he sighed in relief when he felt a slow and steady one.

He sat next to her and offered what warmth he could give.

"D-Donnie?"

Donnie looked down and saw Rina's blue eyes flutter open.

"How are you Rina?" Donnie asked, helping her sit up.

"I'm fine." She yawned, "Where are we?"

Donnie frowned. That was an answer he could not give his friend. He didn't know either.

As the silence stretched on Rina began to wonder why Donnie wouldn't answer her. That made her more scared. But she wouldn't admit it. She would stay strong.

Rina hadn't realized that she dozed off until she felt rough hands grabbing her.

She jerked awake and found her face very close to none other than Baxter Stockman!

"Wake up little turtle! Time to get down to business!" Baxter spat.

"Dexter Spackman!" Rina spat, hatred in her eyes. He was the one who mutated her.

"It's Baxter Stockman! But I'm pleased that you remember me." Baxter said.

"Where's Donatello?" She hissed, her fear forgotten.

Baxter moved out of the way and Rina saw Donnie in a corner being held back by three tough looking guards.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rina growled.

"I don't think I can promise that." Baxter threatened as his guards took out a nife and held it up to Don's throat.

"Wait! What do you want?" Rina looked at Baxter.

"You are gonna come with me without a struggle and we are going to have some fun together." Baxter ordered.

Rina bowed. _'For the sake of Donnie.'_ She told herself, "Hai, Baxter."

"Rina don't!" Don shouted but Rina ignored him as she went by peacefully.

As she was led out the door Rina looked back at Don one last time. She didn't know if she would ever see him again.

When Rina walked into a white lab she got a bit frightened.

She was strapped to a table and she couldn't help but whimper as she saw all the torture tools surrounding her.

"Scared little turtle?" Baxter teased.

Rina showed no emotion to him.

"Well let's see if that attitude changes when we get started."

Baxter took out a sharp blade and Rina knew that the agony would come but she could not cry out. For the sake of her best friend.

* * *

><p>Raph, Mikey, and Leo got to the sight where the signals of their family was coming from and they found both Donnie and Rina's T-phones. Plus their weapons.<p>

"Leo. What do you think happened to them?" Mikey asked his leader.

"By the looks of things, they were captured." Leo picked up their weapons and he found a note attached to Rina's Kusarigama blade.

"Look at this guys, 'If you want your friends back, come and get them at TCRI.'"

Leo read.

"Well let's go get 'em." Raph was stopped short by Leo.

"No Raph. This is obviously a trap." Leo said firmly.

"But we can't just leave 'em there." Raph objected. Leo looked sternly at his brother.

"Think Raph. What use would we be to anyone if we were captured?"

Mikey walked up to his brother and put a hand on Raph's shoulder, "I guess you're right Fearless." Raph mumbled.

_'Come on Donnie. You guys are strong. Don't lose hope.'_ Leo silently pleaded.

"Come on, let's go home." Leo jumped to the floor with Mikey and Raph right behind him.

_'I wish we could help ya guys but don't think we're abandoning you.'_ Mikey thought.

The three turtles walked home in silence until they got to the lair. When they opened the door they almost bumped right into Master Splinter.

"Ah! Sensei!" Leo exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Splinter asked.

Leo sighed, "Donnie and Rina got captured by the Foot and we went looking for them. We found a note and it told us to come for them. But we can't go because it's obviously a trap."

Splinter nodded, "A wise choice Leonardo."

"But Sensei, what if they need us?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, what if they don't have pizza?!" Mikey gasped, "That's the worst thing ever!"

"I understand your concerns my sons but we must not take such risks." Splinter bowed his head, "All we may do is wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3**

"Rina! Rina!" Rina heard a hushed voice as she woke up. She vuagly remembered Baxter Stockman shocking her with many volts of electricity. When she refused to snap he forced on more volts until she passed out from the pain.

Rina spoke as she slipped in and out of consciousness, experiencing many nightmares.

"Help me… Don… y…"

When Rina's head finally stopped pounding she opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in her holding cell.

Rina slipped her arms underneath her and tried to get back on her feet.

"Shhh. Slow down Rina." Rina refocused her eyes and made out Don's face staring down at her in concern.

"Donnie?" Rina whispered.

"Are you ok Rina?" Donnie helped Rina sit up and she gasped as Donnie heard bones popping.

_'She must have been through a lot. I wonder what happened to her.'_ Donnie thought as he checked his friend over. Burns and cuts covered her body. No infection but she seemed very shaken.

"Rina what happened?" Donnie asked.

Rina shook her head and looked away, "I can't remember." she lied. Rina didn't want Donnie to worry about her so she hid her pain the best she could and attempted to act like nothing was wrong.

_'Oh Rina. What did he do to you?'_

* * *

><p>Over the past few days Rina had been taken in and out of the holding cell and each time she came back with a new injury. Donnie knew that they were torturing her but he wanted to know exactly what they were doing to her so that he could help her better. But ever since the day she woke up, Rina hadn't spoken a word nor cry or show any sign of pain or discomfort. Rina was as good at hiding her emotions as Leo! Donnie was comepletely helpless!<p>

As Rina was once again taken out of the cell, she heard shouts and growling. She halted and whipped around to see Donnie attacking the guards while they struggled to keep him locked up.

"Donnie stop!" Rina screeched and everyone in the room froze. She hobbled over to Donnie and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Donnie get back in your cell now." She growled.

The previous day Rina had been ordered to act like she was on the Foot's side or else Donnie would be killed.

_*Flashback*_

_Rina tried despretly to escape the chains wrapped around her arms, legs, and plastron._

_"Now, now, now, little turtle." Baxter hissed, "I suggest you stop or else your little friend will get the punishment."_

_Rina immediately stopped trying to escape and hung limp on the wall._

_"That's a good turtle. Oh and I have one more order for you."_

_Rina would have spat a reply at him but she was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, she would end up howling in pain and agony. So she kept her mouth shut. Rina didn't want to satisfy Stockman if she could help it._

_"I would like you to pretend that you've turned to our side. Treat him as if he were an enemy or else he will have a slow death." Baxter smirked as Rina slitely growled. Him meant Donatello._

_"Well?" Rina closed her eyes and nodded, showing her enemy that she accepted the order._

_"Good turtle." Baxter spat venom at Rina as he took out a very sharp looking nife._

_*End Flashback*_

It broke Rina's heart to treat her best friend this way but she didn't want him to be killed. And she knew that Baxter did this to brake her. Inside she yowled in grief but on the outside she was forced to stare hard into Donnie's eyes.

"Now! Or else I'll have the Foot here hurt your family." She spat.

"But… but Rina!" Donnie said in shock, "Why are you acting like this? This isn't you! And they are your family too!"

Rina growled, trying not to scream because of the pain she was experiencing, "I am no longer part of the Hamato clan, but the Foot. My master is the Shredder."

Donie gasped. _'No Rina. Why?'_ Donnie felt a single tear slip down his face as he walked back to his cell. He didn't want to fight his friend.

"Good turtle." Rina smirked, though it broke her heart to see Donnie cry.

She turned around and stomped out of the room in anger, not even waiting for her escorts. She punched the door to the torture chamber open, "That was a dirty trick Stockman!" Rina spat. Finally she could tell him what she thought of him. No longer did Rina feel the need to yell in pain. All that was left was anger.

"And that's exactly why I did it freak!" Baxter pointed to the chains and Rina walked over to them and slipped them on. It was time for some more torture.

For the first time since she got there, Rina wondered if they would ever get out of there alive.

* * *

><p><em>'Rina. Oh Rina why would you betray us?'<em> Donnie stared sadly at the floor.

He was utterly lost. If he tried to escape, his family would be hurt. But he couldn't just sit here while his friend was being tortured, even though she had betrayed him..

Donnie sat up as a door opened. He gasped as Rina was forced in the cell. She hit the floor going limp.

"Rina!" Donnie scrambled to Rina.

"Well isn't that cute." Donnie glared daggers at Stockman, "You still want to help her even though she turned on you."

Donnie felt Rina stir and he looked down at her. He gasped as he saw blood covering her.

"Rina…"

"I'll leave you to your little reunion." Baxter walked out of the cell chamber room with his guards.

Donnie flipped Rina over and saw the source of the red liquid was a long gash on her arm. Donnie took off his mask and put it over her wound. She winced ever so lightly.

"Don't worry Rina. Everything will be ok."

At the sound of his voice Rina lifted her head up and looked at Donnie staring down at her.

_'Oh Donnie. If only you knew that I'm doing this for you.'_ Rina looked into his eyes and tried to hide her pain. The pain wasn't coming from her arm, but her heart.

Donnie was hurt, she knew that. But telling him the truth would put him in danger. Wasn't it better to be hurt mentally than physically?

Rina pushed him away and jumped to her feet. She went to the other side of the cell and hid in the shadows, consuming her in darkness.

"Rina why are you doing this? The Foot are evil!" Donnie stood up.

Rina looked away, tears streaming down her face. It pained her to see Don so lost.

"Rina, come back to us, to me."

"No." She whispered not audible to Donnie's ears, "I'm sorry." She sunk inside her shell and tried to push the pain away, "I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Splinter was in deep meditation but he was very disturbed.

"My sons." He called his three sons. They soon entered the dojo.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked.

"My sons. Let us join hands so that we may see if we can contact your brother and sister." Splinter suggested.

"Hai Sensei." They said unison. The four joined hands and sat in a meditation circle. They focused their minds on their missing familiy's spirit.

Then they saw something.

_'Rina swung her Kusarigama and a screech of pain could be heard as she was knocked into a stone wall with a sickening thud.'_

They three turtles and rat jerked out of meditation.

"Master Splinter! What was that?" Raph asked.

"That could be a vision from the future, present, or past my sons." Splinter said, "It appears that Donatello and Rinalpha do need our assistance."

"Hai Sensei." The brothers said in unison.

"You three must go and rescue your brother and sister. I will stay here and attempt to contact their spirits." Splinter told his sons.

The turtles left the lair and Splinter continued to meditate.

* * *

><p>"So we goin' to TCRI?" Mikey asked.<p>

"Yes Mikey, we are." Leo said as they headed to their old enemy's lab.

"Let's go crush some Kraang." Raph growled.

They ran on in silence and Leo was planning on how to rescue the two captive turtles.

When they got to TCRI they took out their grapling hooks and launched them at the building. They climbed to the top and snuck inside through the big air vent. It was dark inside.

"I guess they don't have their power on." Leo said, "Try to find some sort of light switch. But don't touch the-"

Mikey's hand touched something and the alarm with the blinking lights came on.

"-alarm." Leo finished.

"Mikey!" Raph slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Hey! At least I found the lights! You gotta give me that!" Mikey pointed out.

Before Raph could answer, a bunch of Kraangdroids appeared in front of them and behind them.

"Oh sewer apples." Mikey said, whipping out his nunchucks.

"The ones known as the turtles are intruding in the place known as Kraang Headquarters." Kraang said.

"Attack!" Leo yelled.

They knocked out Kraang after Kraang. But soon the tables turned for the fierce mutants. More and more Kraangdroids appeared and they were soon overwelmed.

"Got any plans Fearless leader?" Raph asked as he fought.

"I'm working on it!" Leo panted.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Guys help!" Mikey screamed as some Kraangdroids pinned him down.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, getting distracted. More Kraang piled in and soon they were all pinned down and dragged away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey's scream was cut off as the Kraang knocked him and his brothers out.

* * *

><p>Donnie was asleep in his cell until he heard a loud bang. He was jerked awake and he looked up to see three Kraangdroids walk in and open his cell door. They threw three captives in there and slammed the door shut, leaving the cell room.<p>

Donnie crawled over to the captives and he gasped when he saw it was his brothers. His brothers had been captured!

"Uhhhh…" Mikey moaned as he woke up.

Donnie looked down and saw his brothers waking up.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled.

"Donnie are we glad to see you!" Leo said.

"Donnie! I've missed ya bro!" Mikey hugged his older brother.

"I missed you guys too." Donnie smiled at them as they sat up.

"Look Don. I'm sorry about earlier." Raph ducked his head.

"Apology accepted hot-head." Donnie smiled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Donnie what happened? How were you captured?" Leo questioned.

"After my fight with Raph I went to a rooftop to let off some steam. Rina followed me and we talked and watched the stars together." Donnie explained, "But then the Foot showed up. We fought and Rina got hurt." Donnie closed his eyes tight as if trying to block the memory, "I didn't even see the dart gun until Rina pushed me out of the way and it sedated her. I got to her and then they knocked me out too. We woke up here."

"So what happened to Rina?" Raph asked.

"For the past week Baxter Stockman took Rina and tortured her. This morning I tried to fight the guards and… she turned on me."

The three gasped, "What?" Mikey said in disbelief.

"She threatened to hurt you if I didn't get back in here. When she got back she pushed me away. Acted as if I was the enemy." Donnie hung his head, "She's in the shadows right now. Won't come out."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked into the shadows and could see the outline of a turtle shell on the floor.

Raph stomped over to Rina and dragged her shell out, "Alright Rina, what's the deal here?" Raph demanded.

Rina crawled out of her shell and tried to get away from her brother's tight grasp.

"Oh no you don't. Not until we get some answers." Raph's grip tightened

She stopped struggling and went limp. She didn't say a word. It hurt her to see the anger in Raph's eyes. She just wanted to hide in the shadows and never come out again.

"Aw, isn't that sad Raphael? Your own sister won't speak to you." Raph spun around and let go of Rina. He reached for his Sais only to find them missing.

"What do you want with us Stockman?" Raph spat.

"It's not what I want with you, but what I want with her!" Baxter pointed at Rina.

"You can't have her!" Leo said as the four brothers stepped in front of Rina.

"We'll see about that. Rinalpha! Destroy them!" Baxter ordered.

"Wha?" Rina gasped.

"You heard me!" Baxter flung her Kusarigama at her. "Kill them!"

Rina turned round and faced her brothers. Then she looked down at her ninjutsu weapon. Rina picked it up and looked at her family again.

They could see the clear panic in Rina's eyes. Raph stepped protectivly in front of his brothers, ready for Rina's attack.

Rina winced, _'They don't trust me.'_ Rina thought sadly, _'But who could blame them?'_

"Rinalpha, attack!" Baxter ordered.

Rina's eyes flicked back and forth between her brothers and Baxter. She didn't know what to do. She was frozen and couldn't move.

"Rina…" Mikey pleaded quietly.

Rina raised her Kusarigama and closed her eyes, "No." Rina said, "I will not be the one to kill my family!" Rina instead swung her weapon at Baxter. But she was too weak to put much power into her attack and Baxter easily dodged. He then punched her and she hit the cell wall with a sickening thud.

"Rina!" Donnie shouted.

The four brothers were shocked.

"I-I thought she was gonna attack us." Raph stammered.

"So did I." Leo said, looking at his sister slumped on the floor.

Donnie was trying to wake up Rina and soon her eyes fluttered open.

"Don..." Rina murmered.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked helping her sit up.

Before she could answer, Baxter walked over to them while guards held the other three turtles back.

"Step aside mutant scum." Baxter spat as he kicked Rina out of the way.

"Leave her alone!" Donnie yelled.

"Oh it's not her I want, but you." He hissed.

Since Donnie had no strength from lack of food Baxter easily dragged him across the floor. He threw punches but they were weak punches so they had no effect.

When Rina looked up her eyes blazed with anger. She got up and attacked Baxter.

Raph saw Baxter pull ot something from his pocket and before he could warn Rina, it connected with her skin and she shrieked.

It was an electric taser.

Rina sank to the floor and didn't get back up.

"Rina no!" Donnie yelled. He was yanked out of the room but they could still here his screams as he was taken away from his family.

The guards let go of Mikey, Raph, and Leo and they ran to Rina's side. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Rina?" Leo prodded her and she whimpered. She was crying.

This is all my fault!" She wailed, "Why Donnie and not me?"

"Rina, Rina." Mikey cooed, "It's not your fault."

Rina didn't answer, she just cried in the shadows, oblivious to what was happening around her. She had brief flashbacks of her and Donnie, together. Without him, nothing would ever be the same. After a while her cries sank to whimpers and she retreated inside her shell. Baxter had done it. He had finally broken Rina by taking her best friend away from her.

"Rina, it's ok." Rina knew that voice. But he couldn't be alive. She must have been dreaming. Then she felt the hands on her shell.

Rina crawled out and was greeted by a smile with a gap in it, "Donnie!" Rina flung herself at him, "You're alive!"

Rina looked him over and she saw that he was injured but not too bad, _'This must be what he meant by slow death. Each day will bring Donnie closer to death.'_

"Ok so when you two are done, I'd like to know what the shell is goin' on here!" Raph interrupted.

Rina sighed and sat on the floor, not letting go of Donnie. As far as she was concerned, she would never let go, "For a week I've been tortured with electricity and nives. Me and Donnie haven't eaten since we were captured and we're dehydrated. The day before you guys arrived, Baxter threatened that if I didn't act like I was in the Foot clan, he would give Donnie a slow death." Rina stared at the floor, unable to meet her brothers eyes, "I had no choice but to obay him."

"Rina, why didn't you talk to me all week?" Donnie asked.

Rina kept her head down, "'Cause I was afraid that if I tried to speak, I would end up screaming in pain. I had to be strong, for you and for me."

_'I know that feeling too Rina.'_ Leo thought with sympathy.

"But why didn't you tell me about the threat Baxter threw at you?" Donnie asked.

"If I told you, it would put you at risk." Rina whispered.

"And how come you hesitated when Stackman ordered ya to kill us?" Raph growled.

Rina looked at Raph sadly. She expected this to happen but it still hurt that they thought of her as the enemy, "Because if I didn't kill you, Baxter would kill you anyway but slowly and painfully. And if I killed you, it would end quickly but I would be the one who murdered you." Rina turned away from them, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do."

Rina gasped when she felt her brothers pull her into a hug. She thought they hated her.

"I thought you guys would hate me." Rina said.

"Of course not Rina. We'd never hate you." Leo reassured.

Feeling better, Rina sank into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_'Baxter is gonna pay for what he did to my sis!'_ Raph thought as Rina slept peacefully in their arms.

"So what do we do now Fearless?" Raph asked.

"We escape. I don't know how longer Rina can hold on." Leo looked down at the sleeping turtle, "We'll discuss things tomorrow night."

"Sounds good Leo." Donnie said, yawning.

"You get some sleep too Brainiac." Raph said.

"Maybe for a little while…" Donnie sank to the ground and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>'Rina was in the cell and one by one her brothers were taken out of the cell. She screamed at the guards but was ignored as the slowly killed her brothers in front of her. She yelled and shrieked as they cried out for help. She could do nothing but watch.<em>

_"Noooooo!" She screeched at the top of lungs. Then a horrible wail built up in her lungs and she howled her grief to the world.'_

* * *

><p>"Noooooo!"<p>

The turtles were jerked awake as a horrible sound met their ears. A sound they hadn't heard since they met Rina.

They whipped around as they heard another howl of grief and they saw Rina sprawled out on the floor, sobbing uncontrolably.

They scooted over to her and realized that she was trapped in a nightmare. Don put his hand to her forehead and jerked his hand back, eyes widening.

"What is it Don?" Mikey asked in concern.

"Sh-she's burning up. One of her wounds must be infected." Donnie stammered. He untied his bandana around Rina's arm and gasped. Her arm was flaring up, clearly infected.

"Can we wake her up?" Raph growled.

Donnie shook his head, "No, she's unconscious. Trapped in her nightmare until the fever goes down."

All they could do was watch helplessly as Rina thrashed around crying out in pain and terror.

"We could try talking to her." Donnie said, "Her dream might change if she hears our comforting voices."

"Ok, um think about pizza!" Mikey chimed, "Think about pizza-land!"

"Pizza-land?" Raph muttered.

"Yes, Pizza-land!" Mikey sighed, "I wish I could go there."

"Ok, think about fightin' the Foot scum. Make them go into extinction!" Raph growled.

Rina whimpered in response.

"Raph, you're not helping." Leo said, "Rina, imagine being home with Master Splinter and us, safe and sound."

But Rina didn't seem to hear and she cried out louder.

"Donnie it's not working!" Leo mused.

Donnie looked paniced. He stood frozen as Rina called out.

"Leo! Raph! Mikey! Donnie!" Don't leave me!" Rina cried.

"Rina! It's ok, we're right here!" Donnie rubbed her shell in an attempt to calm her down.

"Donnie!" She howled, "I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><em>'Rina held the body of her best friend in her arms.<em>

_"Donnie!" She howled, "I'm so sorry! Forgive me!"_

_She held him, unaware of the Shredder walking up behind her. He slashed her throat and she fell on Donnie's still form._

_"Donatello!" Was the last thing she said before the world went dark.'_

* * *

><p>"Donatello!" Rina yelped and went limp.<p>

"Donnie! What happened?" Mikey asked through tears.

Donnie searched for a pulse and a strangled cry caught in his throat as he felt none.

"Donnie!" Leo shook him as Donnie started performing CPR.

"She stopped breathing!" Donnie yelled.

"Oh no." Leo whispered.

"Come on Rina, you're stronger than this!" Raph spat the words out but he was scared for his little sister.

* * *

><p><em>'Rina felt lighter than air. She skipped through a forest humming a song that her mother had taught her. Then the forest started dying. Rina stopped in her tracks and stared around her. The trees and undergrowth seemed to melt into darkness and a giant black hole formed beneath her. She yelped as she fell through the hole. She no longer felt at peace.'<em>

* * *

><p>Moments later Rina spluttered and hacked as she started breathing again. The four brothers sighed in relief as Rina's eyes fluttered open. She gasped for breath as she looked around the cell.<p>

"D-D-Donnie?" Rina whispered, "You're alive?"

"It was just a dream Rina." Donnie put Rina in a sitting position so she would breathe easier and he let her lean on him.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You got a bad fever and was trapped in a nightmare. Then you stopped breathing and we had to fight to get you back." Donnie explained.

Rina shuddered. Almost dying was scary but losing her brothers scared her more.

"I dreampt that you guys were killed and… oh it was terrible!" She clung to Donnie as she sobbed. Baxter really had broken her and Donnie didn't know if she would ever heal.

"It's ok Rina." Donnie cooed, "Everything will be alright."

Rina looked into his dull, amber eyes, "Just promise me you won't leave me." She whispered.

Donnie hugged her, "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day came and went. Both Donnie and Rina were taken for torture and they could do nothing about it. Donnie stayed strong and didn't complain about anything. Rina on the other hand was still broken and she screamed her agony to the world. It wouldn't help but she could no longer control it. The shrieks could be heard in the cells and the three captive turtles cringed as they tried to guess what was happening to their brother and sister.

As Baxter shocked her some more she began to feel dizzy and very disordered. She gagged as she got a mager headache. She was hungry, thirsty, sickly, and feverish. Rina couldn't think of anything worse.

All of a sudden the pain subbsided. Rina went limp and the world swirled around her. Rina soon found out that Baxter had left the room.

"Rina?" Donnie lifted his head and he locked his gaze on Rina's battered body.

"Rina."

No response.

"Rina!" Donnie began to panic.

"Chill D." Rina mumbled, "I'm just too weak to answer you..."

Donnie sighed, "Well you're talking now."

Rina gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Donnie smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

Rina sighed. She didn't want to worry her shy friend but he had to know, "I hope you're right Donatello, because if you're wrong, I don't think I'll be going home."

Donnie's head snapped up, "Don't say that Rina! You'll make it!" He nearly shouted at his friend.

"I hope you're right Don, I hope you're right." She murmered.

* * *

><p>"Alright, does everyone know the plan?" Leo asked.<p>

"Yes Leo, we've been over this a million times!" Raph growled.

"I know that Raph, but some turtle doesn't seem to understand. Mikey." Leo raised an eye at his little brother, "Tell me what the plan is Mikey."

Mikey's eyes went wide, "Uhhhhh, I get to go eat pizza?" He said nervously.

Donnie smacked his face and Raph just smacked Mikey.

"Ow!" He yelped, glaring at Raph.

"Children, can we go now?" Donnie raised his voice. He was starving, dehydrated, and sick. Rina wasn't much better, in fact she was worse. As of that day she had descovered that she could barely walk.

"Yes Donnie, we can go." Leo announced.

"But why do I have to be bait?" Mikey complained.

"Because the bad guys always go after you." Raph told him.

"Not true." Mikey grumbled. Raph raised his eye in disbelief.

Mikey pouted, "Fine." He sighed.

Donnie walked over to Rina and prodded her awake. What scared Donnie the most was how weak she was. She took a long time to wake up. Donnie was worried that one day she might not wake up.

Rina's mind felt fuzzy. All voices were muffled. She briefly heard Mikey pouting and she wanted to laugh, but she found she could no longer do that. Rina felt someone shaking her and she lifted her heavy eye lids.

"We goin' now?" She slurred.

"Yes Rina, we'll be home soon. But you have to stay awake and stand up." Donnie urged her.

"'K." Rina slowely get to her feet, stumbling a bit. She instantly felt dizzy. She had to hold onto Leo's arm to stay up right. Rina felt so usless.

_'Why won't my legs work?'_ She thought in frustration.

"Alright, let's move." Leo said in full Fearless leader mode.

Donnie picked the lock on their cell but closed it after Mikey stepped out and started making annoying noises. This he was good at. Soon the Foot bots came in and Mikey led them away. They would meet up later. The four remaining turtles stepped out and used ninja stealth to get past multiple guards. Leo led the way down the hallyway. Every once in a while they would have to fight Kraangdroids, without their weapons, to get past another door. They soon found what they were looking for. Their ninja weapons.

Mikey was already there, "Hey dudes, I found it!" Mikey said.

Each turtle grabbed their rightfull weapons and took off. Down the corridor were more doors and more Kraang and Foot bots. The turtles attacked, Rina actually fighting quite well in her state. She definetly proved that no matter what, she would always help her brothers.

During the fight, black splotches started to invade Rina's sight. She shook her head madly, scattering droplets of blood from a lucky hit by a Foot bot,_ 'No, not yet! Come on Rina, you can do this!'_ To end the fight quicker, Rina growled and started pulling out the fancy ninja moves. She threw kicks and punches and sliced open the robots with her Kusarigama.

When she was finished she looked around and saw her brothers staring at her, "What? Just because I'm weak doesn't mean I can't fight."

They quickly looked away and Rina grunted in satasfaction. They continued down the hallyway but were stopped short by none other than the Shredder!

"Uh, guys. I think we might have a big problem!" Mikey yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rina froze in horror, _'Not the Shredder! Not now!'_ Rina swayed a bit as the fight of her life began. She and her brothers twisted and turned, trying to get at least one hit on the vicious fighting ninja master. Rina's attacks were clumsy and off, while the others' were swift and perfectly aimed. Rina didn't know what hit her. All she was aware of was bashing against the wall and pain. She struggled to stay awake as she saw her brothers getting defeated by the Shredder. They were slumped on the ground with Shredder's foot on top of them

_'It's time.'_ Rina thought as she took out a small can looking thing. She had stolen it from Baxter's lab the day before. Rina threw a ninja smoke bomb at Shredder's eyes and he stumbled back, crying out in pain.

"You wretched freak!" He spat.

Rina's head slumped against her shoulder as her brothers ran over to her.

"Rina? Rina!" Leo called.

She lifted her head, obviously forced, "Go." she whispered, showing them the grenade bomb. They gasped.

"But Rina! We can't leave you!" Donnie panted, he placed a hand on Rina's shoulder.

"Yes you can." she cringed as her leg started to throb. She stuck an unoticed sedative needle into Donnies neck and his eyes went wide.

"Rina! No!" He cried as he blacked out.

Rina turned to Leo, Mikey, and Raph, "Go now."

"Awww come on Rina. Don't do something Fearless would do!" Raph argued.

"Can't come home." She gasped, "Leo, lead 'em home. Mik'y, keep smiling." Rina pulled a small smile as blood tricled down her arm, "Raphie, keep fightin' bro. And tell Don'y, that I..." I single tear slipped down her face, "I love 'im."

As Rina drew in a shuddering breath she cracked open the grenade and urged them to take Donnie and go.

Leo ran down the hallway and looked at his sister one more time, "Rina..." he murmered. She looked so small on that floor as the Shredder loomed over her, ready for the final blow. As Leo ran he heard Rina howl in agony, breaking his heart. They just made it out of the building, when it exploded. A deafening sound could be heard and rubble collapsed on top of the turtles, burrying them alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dark. Everything was dark. Donnie could not see anything. He felt cut and briused. He soon realized that a lot of matal, glass, and papers were covering him. He started grabbing at the debris and soon light flooded in, blinding him. Donnie climbed out of the debris and sat up, looking around him. For blocks he could see debris and broken Kraangdroids and Foot bots.

But where were his brothers?

Donnie frantically looked around searching for his brothers. He heard a groan and looked behind him to see Raph lying on his stomach. Donnie ran over to him and helped him sit up.

"Donnie..." Raph's voice cracked as he spoke.

"You ok Raph?" Donnie asked looking him over.

"I'm fine." Raph stood up and looked at the disaster before him.

"Hey guys!" The two looked around and saw Mikey and Leo approaching them.

"Great! You guys are ok!" Donnie said in relief. But his smile turned to a frown when he relized that one turtle was missing. Rina.

"Rina! Rina!" Donnie shrieked when he relized his friend was missing.

"Donnie..." Leo layed a hand on his brother's shoulder in sadness, "She's gone."

"No... No!" Donnie ran back to the building's core, "I won't believe it! I won't!" He yelled. He started digging up debris in all different places. Leo gave in and began searching too, a little afraid at what he might find.

Suddenly Mikey heard a groan and he whipped around to see a single pink bandana tail. He gasped and shuffled through the debris to his sister's mask. He dug until his hands bled and he choked when he saw her. She was alive!

"I found her!" Mikey cried and within seconds, Donnie was there knocking him out of the way.

"Rina? Rina?" Donnie lifted her up and besides the long gashes that covered her body she was alive.

"We have to get her home." Leo declared as he led the way to the nearest manhole cover. Donnie followed close behind, "Don't worry Rina. You'll be ok."

When they got to the lair Leo went to find Master Splinter and Donnie sprinted to the lab. He ordered Mikey to get food and water for him and Rina and he told Raph to go to the dojo.

"Why do I have to go to the dojo?" Raph asked gruffly.

"Because you're not badly injured and I don't need you in the way of my work!" Donnie snapped. He was losing his patience because his health was deterioating and he was worried for Rina.

Raph looked shocked at the usual shy turtle's tone, "Fine." He grumbled and stomped towards the dojo. Soon after Donnie heard a wall being punched, just as he had predicted.

Donnie turned his full attention to Rina amd began working, _'Hold on Rina. Hold on!'_

* * *

><p>She felt alone. comepletely alone. After the bomb had gone off everything had gone silent. The world dissapeared. She was not dead, just lost. And she tried to find her way back home. She jerked awake at the soft touch of a warm hand. Her eyelids cracked open and she weakly looked up and saw Donatello's gap-toothed smile. She smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged her. She happliy hugged him back and sobbed into his plastron. The strange thing was, she couldn't hear her sobs. Rina wondered why Donnie wasn't speaking to her.<p>

"Oh Donnie, I'm so glad you're alive." Rina gasped as she found she couldn't speak, _'What happened to me? I can't talk!'_

Donnie pulled her back and looked at her. That's when her blood ran cold. Rina froze. His mouth moved but no sound came out. A worried expression formed on his face. His mouth moved again. She broke down and cried. She could speak but couldn't hear. Knowing Donnie could hear her she wailed, "I can't hear you Donnie! I can't hear you!" She howled.

Raph, Mikey, Leo, and Master Splinter ran in to the sound of Rina's screams and sobs. Over and over she repeated, "Donnie, I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Donnie!"

Donnie looked at his brothers and father, "Guys, Rina's deaf." He whipered.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story turned out to be shorter than I thought so I had to add the whole 'Rina going deaf thing' to keep it going. Don't worry! This isn't the end. And more stories are coming! :)**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**(One week later...)**

Rina sat on the cold rooftop. She stared up at the stars and remembered the last time she had been there. With Donnie, her love. Only Raph, Leo, and Mikey knew about that. As far as she knew, they hadn't told Donnie what she had told them to tell her because she was alive. It was the truth. Rina did love Donnie dearly. From the moment she had met the purple banded Brainiac, she had felt an odd connection with him. Whenver she was near him her heart would flutter and she would feel a great happiness come over her.

Rina suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over her. She frowned at the upside down crecent moon. As life went on she had to adjust to being deaf. Donnie had said, or in her case written, that the force and loudness of the bomb had shattered her ear drums.

What really upset Rina was that she could no longer do the things she used to be able to do. She could no longer hear approaching enemies, she couldn't listen to music, watch tv, or hear Raph and Leo's aurguments. She couldn't hear Mikey's laughter, Raph's growls and smart smack talk, Leo's lectures, or Donnie's voice. No. Rina was truly alone now. She soon felt the tears spring to her eyes. She was still broken from what Baxter had done to Donnie and her. She no longer cared if anyone heard her. Everything in her life was slowly slipping away from her. Her parents, her friends, her brothers, and now her love.

Rina stared at the stars, eyes reflecting the bright moon. Her vision was blurry with warm salt water which made it seem to her as if the stars were shimmering in the night sky. The frosty air hung heavily around her and the wind whipped in her face.

'What a beautiful night.' She thought with a slight smile, 'At least we're all hanging on. And I'll never let go again.'

* * *

><p>Karai saw her on the rooftop, tears in her eyes and staring up at the sky with a small smile. She smirked, 'Now's our chance.'<p>

Karai flicked her wrist and without warning, Foot bots came out of no where and soon surrounded a surprised Rina.

"I thought you were a ninja Rina." Karai taunted, "Didn't you hear us coming?" But Rina didn't answer, she just got up pulled out her Kusarigama. Then suddenly she attacked. Karai easily dodged her attacks and smiled when she remembered that the turtle would still be week from all her torture by Baxter Stockman.

"Is that all you got?" Karai motioned to a Foot bot and it jumped on the young turtle, pinning her down and pulling her weapon away from her, "Oh come on. Even being as weak as you are, I would have thought that you could hold off at least one ninja." When she didn't answer but gave her a confused look Karai started to get angry.

"Well? Got nothing to say?" Karai's eyes blazed with fire as she glared at the low life form below her.

The turtle shook her head, "Don't waist your breath Karai. I can't hear you." she mumbled her statement and Karai almost didn't hear.

Karai's jaw almost dropped and she stared at Rina, shocked.

Karai started laughing after she got over the shock, "You're deaf?" She smirked, "Oh that's too funny. Foot bots, finish her!" Karai ordered when she caught her breath.

Rina closed her eyes and waited for the final blow but it never came. She cracked her eyes open and saw Donnie with his Bo Staff, blade out and everything!

"Donnie!" Rina almost squealed in happiness. Donnie smacked Karai one more time before letting her up.

"This isn't the end mutant scum!" Karai threw a ninja smoke bomb and disappeared with her ninjas.

Donnie quickly ran over to Rina and helped her up.

"Thanks Don. I'm sorry about this but I needed to get out of the lair and look at the stars." Rina said, and ducked her head a bit, waiting for the silent but deadly lectures that was sure to follow. But instead she heard, "Are you ok?" Rina snapped open her eyes and stared at Donnie, willing his mouth to move again. Had she heard right? Heck, had she heard at all?

Rina continued to stare at Donnie and saw worry in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Rina put on the biggest smile she had ever done and laughed out loud, enjoying the way her soft voice sounded, "Yes Donnie, I'm fine and no, nothing in the world is wrong."

She laughed again and her eyes sparkled.

When Donnie had proccesed what Rina had just said he just simply beamed and stood closer to Rina, "Y-you can hear?" He whispered.

Rina smiled and hugged him, "Yes Donnie, I can hear your sweet voice." Rina hadn't even realized what she had said, but felt like the happiest mutant in the world when she felt Donnie pull her back and press his beak against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this turned out... interesting. I hope you guys like it. One more chapter to go! 8D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the two turtles reached the lair, Rina was grinning from ear to ear. Donnie had told her that her hearing loss must have only been temporary. But she could hear! She could hear! And Donnie had kissed her. She felt lighter then air, she felt as if she could run forever and never get tired. Rina was no longer broken. She was whole once again.

Donnie carried her bridle style towards the lair and when they entered they found Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter waiting for them.

"And where have you been Rina? And why is Donnie carrying you? Are you hurt?" Leo asked axiously.

"Leo, she can't hear you remember." Oh how wonderful it was to hear the hot-head's grumpy, rough voice again.

"Oh come on Raphie boy. Don't get mad at poor Leo. No need to get paper, right Donnie." Rina looked up at the gap-toothed smile of her best friend.

"Right Rina." Donnie said.

"Wait, what?" Raph looked so confused that Rina couldn't gold back a loud laugh.

"I can hear you nuckle head! Now you can't shout insults behind my back anymore. Shame." Rina smirked and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Y-you can hear Rina?" Mikey's voice quivered with emotion and it made Rina smile at him.

"Yes Mikey. Turns out it was only a temporarory hearing loss."

Mikey beamed and ran over to Rina, hugging both her and Donnie.

"It is a miracle." Master Splinter stated, shaking his head in relief.

"Hey, Sensei? Can I start my traing again?" Rina pleaded, giving her father the puppy-dog eyes and hugging a gently pulling Mikey away.

Master Splinter chuckled, "Yes, you may my daughter."

Rina relplied with a smile.

"Hey, I don't mean to interupt but what's going on with you two?" Raph asked, pointing at Rina and Donnie.

Rina and Donnie both blushed and Rina relized that Donnie was still holding her. Rina looked up at Donnie and smiled warmly. Donnie brought her closer and Rina hugged him tighter as if worried he would disappear right before her. Nothing was needed to be said, it was obvious to the rest of the family what was going on.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Mikey smiled and looked at the two love turtles.

Leo chuckled and acted as if he knew all along. Splinter was happy that the two turtles had found great happiness. And Raph looked too shocked to speak.

"You two are..." Raph trailed off and closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes Raphie, we are." Donnie put Rina down and slung his arm over her shoulder.

_'Nothing will ever go wrong again. Baxter may have broken me but I have healed, and gained so much more.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this was it. When I created this Rinalpha character, I had to make Donnie fall in love her. They are like perfect together. I hope you guys enjoyed! Reveiw please. New stroies are coming soon! ;D<strong>

**Oh, and no Shredder isn't dead for those of you thought so. As much as I hate him I can't kill the villian! :P**


End file.
